With the advent of computer networks and the internet, many traditional forms of communication can take place over computer networks and the internet including written, audio, and visual forms of communication. In order for the communication to occur, bandwidth is needed to transfer communication data from the source to its destination. Because some forms of communication and other network activities may be more bandwidth intensive than others, it may be difficult for all data traffic to be transmitted in a timely manner over a communication network when too many bandwidth intensive activities are occurring at the same time.